bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny Carson
'Penny Carson'Name shown in her yearbook (see this image) is the daughter of BoJack's friend Charlotte Moore and her husband Kyle. Her brother is Trip. She is in the 2015 graduating class of Tesuque High School. As of Season 3, she is an above average college student. Appearance Penny is a deer like her mom, and according to Bojack she looks a lot like her. She has taupe brown fur, with cream fur on her eyes, mouth, front of her body, and inside her ears, and brown fur on the top halves of her ears. She has green eyes, brown freckles on her cheeks, shoulders, and snout, furry cheeks, and a tuft of dark brown hair that appears to be styled up. In "Escape From LA", when she is 17 and still in high school, she wears a short, mid length sleeved magenta dress, with a lavender zigzag on the collar and the bottom of the sleeves and skirt, mauve knee socks with tears on the tops of them, and small black boots with yellow spots. She also wears a long necklace with a triangle shaped yellow pendant with a black spot in the middle, and another necklace that goes around her neck that has small round grey beads and light green and light blue tear dropped shaped beads in between them. At prom, she wears a sleeveless, short violet dress with frilly lighter purple layers underneath it and a purple belt with lavender circles around the middle, a necklace with pink beads, peach, white, and orange heels, and a corsage on her left wrist. In "That's Too Much Man!", when she is now in college, she is wearing a purple and white letterman style jacket, with the body being purple, the collar and cuffs being dark purple, and the sleeves are white, along with a grey top that exposes a little bit of the bottom of her stomach, black jeans, and a red and light pink ear flap beanie with pom-poms, which her ears stick out of, and the boots she wore in her previous appearance. Background Penny is the oldest child in Charlotte's family. While her family life is relatively normal, she holds some typical teenage angst fueled by her school life. When BoJack stays at her household, she is at first suspicious of him, but learns to bond with BoJack when he mentors and spends time with her. Most of Penny's worries stem from her crush on classmate Diego Mendoza and the impending prom night. BoJack helps Penny concoct a plan to make Diego jealous and gain his attention at the prom, but the two eventually abandon the plan as BoJack attempts to help salvage the unsuccessful night. Penny grows fond of BoJack, and upon returning home after spending the night out on the town with him, kisses BoJack and prepositions to sleep with him. Despite her reassurances that she is within the age of consent and that she is sober, BoJack turns her down, stating she does not know what she wants. She is found aboard BoJack's ship "Escape From L.A." later in the evening after BoJack is turned down by Charlotte, stating she doesn't know what she wants. BoJack dismisses her, but leaves his cabin door open. A drifting glowstick balloon the prom group made earlier in the night floats by the ship, and catches the attention of Charlotte. When Charlotte walks by to investigate, she hears noises from within the ship, and opens the cabin door to discover both Penny and BoJack in compromising positions. Penny is last seen leaving the ship crying upon obeying Charlotte's command to go to her room. Penny would later make an appearance in the Season 3 episode, "That's Too Much, Man!" where she is seen having a successful time in college. BoJack attempts to make amends with the various people he's wronged in his lifetime (while dragging Sarah Lynn along), but, in his intoxicated state, keeps blacking out. In one of the black-outs, he ends up in Ohio with Sarah to make amends with Penny. BoJack makes a u-turn before blacking out and coming to in Penny's college, having apparently gone through with the plan despite his own protests. After another black-out, they end up spying on Penny in the cafeteria. One more black-out nets them at a dorm party where BoJack seems to be under control once more. He elects to stop following Penny and attempts to get inside to use the bathroom. In his stupor, he garners the attention of Penny, who recognises him instantly. BoJack attempts to explain himself and Penny fearfully informs him that he can't be there before disappearing into the crowd swarming BoJack. Personality Penny is seen as dry, sarcastic, angsty, and sometimes vulnerable due to her uncertainty. She is somewhat of a gossip, often speaking of the fast-changing friendships and relationships of her classmates at school. Penny is also shown to be pushy in her motives to want to sleep with BoJack, asking several times in the episode, and the possibility of her saying "I want my way!" after shattering a lamp. In her appearance "That's Too Much, Man!" she seems to have matured significantly. Behaving in a much friendlier fashion and doing plenty of campus activities in college, however when she recognizes BoJack, she reacts fearfully. Relationships *BoJack Horseman: Former friend/love interest *Charlotte Moore: Mother *Kyle: Father *Trip: Brother *Diego Mendoza: Crush (former) *Maddy Ginsberg: Current Best Friend *Pete Repeat: Friend Trivia *She is voted with "Best Smile" in her yearbook. *Her bedroom posters have artist names including "F.K.A. Pigs," "Llama Del Rey," and "Bunny Ver w/ Fleet Foxes," which are puns on FKA Twigs, Lana Del Rey, and Bon Iver respectively. *Penny resembles her mother Charlotte. *Although most theories and popular belief seem to point that BoJack attempted to have sexual relations with her (despite turning her down several times) there is evidence pointing out that there was some sort of struggle on BoJack's Ship such as a broken lamp (which can be heard shattering) and her possibly saying "Sssh, I want my way!" (After the lamp shatters) **However, due to her behavior in ''That's Too Much, Man!'' it's entirely ambiguous whether or not she was a sexual victim, sexually confused (at least in S2E11), or was scorned by her mother or other figure/s. Gallery S2E11_Tesuque_High_School_Class_of_'15_whole_page.png File:S2E11_Carson_Flierl_and_Ginsberg.png Penny in college.jpeg|Penny in college Penny's Bedroom.png|Penny's Bedroom Penny telling BoJack he should call his boat Escape from LA.jpeg Penny 1.jpeg Penny mad at Trip.jpeg Penny 2.jpeg Penny upset.jpeg Penny 3.jpeg Penny Prom.jpeg Penny 4.jpeg Prom Pictures.jpeg The group at prom.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deer Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Recurring characters